Naruto's Twin Brother
by PandaFace201
Summary: Two Words. Rin Uzumaki. Kohona's Hot Head, Innuendo Using, Barbeque Loving, All Jokes Aside ninja. Or at least he will be after gradutes. Follow him as he survives the ninja world, plays matchmaker, falls in love, and win a few bets, all while trying not to kill anyone, still making time at the end of the day to spoil (and tease) his favorite kunoichi, Hinata, rotten.
1. Of Beginnings and Ends

A woman laid on the floor, rubbing her swollen bully as she groaned softly on the rocky cave floor. Despite being on a futon she could feel small pebbles, and was in such distress she didn't even care about strands of her red hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Kushina Uzumaki was pissed.

Sitting besides her with his hand in a death grip was her blonde haired husband (or at least soon to be) Minato Namikaze, looking like he was a newly made genin about to go into war. If she were in a different situation she would laugh, but she instead found pleasure in his pain.

"Minato." She called to the man, causing him to flinch. He really should have been ashamed, but then again every man was a coward when this day came.

"Y-yes Kushina?"

"When this is ove-" she paused taking in a sharp breath, "over. I. Will. Kill you."

Because of her Jinchuuriki status (and the fact she was a woman) Kushina found herself far from the village. Hopefully nothing would go wrong like everyone who knew thought.

Minato paled slightly but gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you will but who will help you take care of the twins?"

"I guess Mi-augh!" Kushina was about to say the name of her best friend but a sharp pain washed over her. The contractions were getting closer.

Biwako an old medic that was assigned to help Kushina give birth, come forward to to the couple. "Kushina-san, Lord Forth...I believe its time."

Minato gulped, moving from Kushina's side to create hands signs to control the tailed beast inside his wife. Taji and Himeko who served as the old midwife's appreciates moved closer to Biwako for assistance.

"Do you two have the hot water and rags ready?" Biwako barked placing herself between Kushina's legs. This wasn't her first birth or rather births, and she found it wasn't to bad to be overly ready.

"Hai!"

"Good. Now Kushina you're going to need to get ready push, its going to hurt a lot but its nothing you can't handle."

Kushina gave her a soft hair in agreement.

"Now push!"

The sounds that followed kinda reminded Minato of something between an angry female bear and someone being tortured.

Worried he took his concentration off of Kushina to Biwako, "Is she going to be okay?"

Biwako shot him a glare and tsked, "If I told her she'll be fine then the answer will still be the same for you! Worry more about that fox will you!"

"Alright." Minato muttered putting his focus back on the seal...not that it stopped him from worrying.

As for Kushina she started to wonder through gasps of pain why was Mi acting so care free after giving birth to not one but two children like it was nothing, then had the nerve to lie!

"It hurts!" she whimpered but continued to push. If doing so will help her get out of this situation, she'll do it in a heart beat.

"You're almost there Lady Kushina, I can see a head!" Himeko announced cheerfully in hopes of calming everyone.

A few minutes later, after an avalanche of curses from Biwako and Kushina followed by screams of pain, a small blonde baby with whiskers on his cheeks come out, and soon the room was filled with his newborn cries.

Naruto.

"Here take the boy, and while your at it Taji get some more water!" Biwako said shoving Naruto into Himeko's arms.

"Hai!" Taji called bring out more water and started to boil it.

"Come on Kushina! You've got one more! Push!" Biwako shouted at Kushina, who let out a scream of anger.

"Naruto...you're finally here...today I'm a father!" Minato whispers excitedly with a smile.

"Yes, yes you have such a healthy baby boy Lord Hokage!" Himeko told him while washing the blood from his son.

"Naruto..." Minato whispered again. Leaving Kushina's side after making sure the seal was okay, he walked over to Himeko reaching out to hold Naruto.

Only to get his hands slapped away.

"No! I'm sorry Hokage-sama but you must wait for your other baby to come, and then after Lady Kushina holds them you may." Himeko scolds the older male, making him go into his emo corner. "Okay..."

"Come Kushina, I see his head, nice red hair like yours. Give me one more push."

Putting every last bit of her strength in one push their second child was born, except this time no cries were heard.

Biwako took the baby into her arms then turned him over, slapping at his back. When no sound was heard she checked his pulse and tsked "Damn..."

"Wha-what's wrong?" Kushina gasped lifting up her head.

"Himeko!"

Shoving Naruto into the Hokage's arms, Himeko rushed to Biwako's side.

"Take this child to the hospital quickly now! We might just make it!"

"Hai!" Scooping the child into her arms, she hopped out the cave entrance out into the cold night.

"Oh nooo!" moaned Kushina, there it was, her fear of what would happen if they where too far away from the village.

"Don't worry Himeko's fast, she'll get there in time." Minato reassured her. His eyes were filled with worry, but none the less he tried to comfort her.

"Yes...after all you have to worry about this one, no?" An unfamiliar male voice stated, holding Naruto in one arm while pointing a kunai at him with the other.

Naruto began to cry.

A man stood in the shadows of the trees as he watch a young woman make her way towards him. Great, looks like his jutsu worked perfectly.

Putting his hands together, releasing the jutsu and started to collect his things...then again if everything went according to plan he wouldn't need them.

Himeko rushed through the trees so quickly she almost didn't hear the small cry coming from her arms. Almost.

'What the?'

Stopping completely, she looked closely at the newborn, happy to see him breathing softly, looking up at her in wonder.

"Geez little one, you scared your mama and papa greatly with that little act! None the less I must bring you to the hospital just in case."

"Oooor you can hand the brat over."

"Huh!?"

Himeko growled looking up at the owner of the voice. A man slipped out of the darkness like he was made of it. In fact the man looked familiar...

"Orochimaru."

The snake sanin grinned as he heard his name, "I see you know who I am..."

"Of course I do," she spat, "I know that you are a traitor to the village and that you shouldn't even be here. So I ask you just once, what. Are. You. Doing. Here."

'Oh kami what do I do? I don't have any weapons and I must protect this one...Lord Hokage...'

Orochimaru's grin widen, as he took a step, "Well I'm here for the child, it was just my luck you came out with him, no?"

'What!?'

"Give me the boy you foolish girl, I don't see any need to kill you...yet" (omg volemort moment!)

"NO! I'll protect him with my life!" And with that Himeko turned making her way back towards the village.

"Then you die" Orochimaru hissed vanishing from his spot in the clearing.

No sound was heard as Himeko ran through the trees, Orochimaru close at her heels.

'What can I do? I'm not a ninja so I can't do a transportation jutsu...I don't even have anything sharp to throw at him...my eyes won't be of any use to me now. Arg! Why didn't I go to the academy like my cousins! All I can do now is run and hope that-'

"Ahh!" she screamed as something large slithered itself around her ankles, flipping her in the air and then tossed her towards the ground. Twisting her body so that the baby in her arms wouldn't be harmed, she slammed into a tree.

"Mmm"she groans trying to calm down Rin who cried, "i-its alright..."

"Who are you trying to run away from girl? You aren't even an ninja, yet you act as if you could get away..."

"Hehe it was worth a try right?" she replied, before she could stand the snake came back, only this time it wrapped itself around her body. Orochimaru walked up to her, grabbing Rin who cried even more.

"Hmm you're a very interesting girl, if I didn't have to kill you I'd bring you with me, but I can't have any witnesses can I? Good bye." Orochimaru smirked allowing the snake to finish its job, crushing Himeko and then disappearing in thin air.

In the distance, the nine tails roared, angrily swishing its tails, not only knocking down trees but the shinobi who fought it, killing them instantly. The girl shifted her glaze to the sky and with one last shaky breath, she softly whispered two words.

"I'm sorry."

Kushina looked down at Naruto, blood dripping down her chin. She hated it, everything. The stupid fox, the fact that she was dying...she wouldn't be able to hold her children and watch them grow...she didn't even know if Rin was alive.

She wanted to cry but instead looked down at Naruto telling him everything she knew that would help him grow into a great person.

"Naruto I want you to make sure you don't be picky, I know not all vegetables taste good so make sure you eat a lot of good food so you grow strong. Make sure that you bathe everyday and stay warm. Also you can't stay up late, 'cause you need lots of sleep. Make friends, you don't need a lot of them, just a few, ones that you can really, really trust."

"I wasn't very good at this but you have to keep up your studies and practice your Ninjutsu very hard. Remember everyone has different strengths and weakness, so don't take it too hard if you can't do something, just try and try again!"

"Respect your teachers and upperclassman at the Academy. Oh, the most important thing about being a shinobi. Make sure you're extra careful with lending and borrowing money, put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty, but don't drink too much it'll ruin your health."

"Make sure you take care of yourself and your brother. Protect each other, but don't get into too many fights.

"Now another thing you need to know about is women, I'm a woman myself so I don't know too much about this, but all you need to remember is that the world is made of both men and women, so its only natural to take interest in girls...but don't get hooked on bad women. Speaking of women, please be wary of Jiraiya-sama and his perverted ways."

Minato laughed softly, clutching his wife's hand before starting his piece, "your mom talks a lot huh? Naruto...I-even thought I just met you for the first two hours of your life, I love you more than when I found out about your, you and your brother's, very existence."

"Y-you may grow to hate me in the future, seeing that I wasn't there for you and placing you in a life of misery, but that's okay."

He stopped, letting a lone tear slip down his face, "I want to see you guys you guys grow up, but I know I can't so please live your life to the fullest. I can tell you well have your mother's personality, just don't go beating people up when they flair your temper...that would be really bad."

"Also if you do end up staying up late at night, make sure its for training. Although keeping clean and staying warm is good for you, sometimes you won't be able to make that happen, for those times just make sure you stay healthy."

"Make up your own ways that you can follow easily. And, if you do end up meeting Jiraiya-sensei, please try to tolerate his perverted ways."

Kushina weakly squeezed his hand, barely whispering, "You just told him the opposite of what I told him, now Jiraiya will rub off on him."

Squeezing her hand back Minato chuckled, "It'll be alright, if that happens Rin will beat him up." He said reassuring her, but then he sighed knowing they had little time left. Taking a deep breath, he decided to wrap up what he was going to say.

"There's only so much time I have to be with you, even thought I wont be with you together with your mother, Rin will be. So please cherish your lives, make the right decisions."

"Throughout the difficulties that naturally come with life..." with their last moments of breath the two lovers finished, "...just remember that we love you."

They died.


	2. And a Legend begins

' _But why does he only pick on me?'_

It was the small things that first keyed Rin Uzumaki to the fact that he and his twin brother, Naruto, weren't exactly...normal.

The villagers of the Hidden Leaf helped with this much to the Hokage's, the third Hiruzen Sarutobi, disappointment. A snide remake here, a glare there. It didn't take a genius to pick up the fact that the brothers just rubbed the usually peaceful people of Konoha the wrong way.

Normally people steered clear of Rin because he had nasty violent streak. Just ask any of the children (or the occasional adult) and they'd be quick to show you their battle scars. The boy despite his short body and soft features was a force to be reckoned with. He'd fight you on anything and everything and would resort to nothing just to make sure he was on top.

(There was the added fact that he was a little thief and liar and _His_ brother, but hush nobody talked about that.)

With Naruto, Rin could understand. Or at least sometimes. Don't get him wrong, Rin loves his brother! You could see it practically ooze out of the young redhead's every move. With every touch and smile it nearly manifests a physical form that many would be envious to not have.

And yet despite all that...Naruto just...well there just was just something dark in him. It was old. A evil that had stewed in a horrible anger for thousands of years, and that made people itch in fear. A evil Run wanted to scratch out with his bare nails.

Sometimes though it wasn't that. It was Naruto himself. While Rin focused his annoyance at not being accepted by the villagers into keeping the one thing he loved safe, Naruto focused on making sure that he was.

In the wrong way of course.

Oh yes, Naruto decided that if he loved pranks and that if everyone laughed at something whether they liked it or not (hey it was only human instinct) why the heck not? Who cared if it got some people angry when it was hilarious anyway?

It was this line of thinking that found Rin tapping his foot as a calming mechanism so he wouldn't tear his brother a new one. No, Iruka, the Chunin sensei that taught their year had that covered.

Apparently Naruto decided to spend his lunch time getting creative rather with the Hokage monument instead eating. As if Rin didn't wake up early to make something special. From where the academy sat Rin could just barely make out swirls and nosebleeds that decorated the four giant faces of the most prominent leaders the Leaf had to offer. At least it was worth it.

"Naruto I'm getting tired of this shit!" Iruka shouted, his voice getting louder when the tied up blonde's only response was 'hmmrp'. The tic in his brow twitched violently in annoyance.

"Fine!" Iruka shouted and Rin's stomach dropped. He wouldn't, he would-.

"Everyone line up, this is a surprise quiz! I'm going to grade you on your cloning jutsu performance!"

And he did. There was an collective groan from the class as they stood in a line in front of the room in alphabetical order.

One by one the students transformed into Iruka. Some were bad, some were better. But all and all they were prefect enough for genin. Then it was Naruto's turn and Rin felt the sudden need to either grab him by the back of the shirt and run or silently cheer at him.

The blonde's smile had became quite maniatic during the wait and anyone who saw it and understood what it meant knew to be wary. Because this smile told a story of one who was about to wreck havoc and didn't give a damn who got caught in the cross fire. And it would all be Iruka's fault.

Instead don't Rin placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him. "Don't do anything stupid."

He looked so dejected, Rin had to hide a smile. "Fine."

"Alright people," Iruka said with a smile, "As I said tomorrow is the exam, good luck."

 _'But why does he only pick on me?'_


	3. Ready Set GO!

It seemed tomorrow had come too soon for Naruto, as much as Rin could tell, the blonde was obviously nervous. He had been the first to wake, not even bothering to take to time to before he left the apartment. On top of that he was fidgeting in his seat and talking loudly with Kiba who was a slightly annoying but kind idiot.

Honestly Rin was starting to get nervous too, despite his friend, Hinata's, usually calming voice in his ear. He was trying to pay attention to whatever she was saying, something about plums?, but it was no use. His thoughts kept coming back to the fact that today was THE day.

Hinata, bless her, realized he wasn't listening and left him to his musings. When Iruka sensei walked through the door to address the class, she nudged his arm. He gave her grateful smile.

"Alright everyone listen up!"

Instantly the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Naruto even stopped moving, which was good because he was sitting rather close to Kiba and despite the two both being similar in personalities (read: airheads) nobody needed them to start creaming each other because Naruto smacked something important.

"Today is the day of the graduation exam. To pass the exam is quite simple, you need to create three prefect clones. Each clone must be identical to your person and hold their form."

Hearing this you could now practically feel the class as a whole relax when the tension dropped. This was going to be _easy._

"When you hear your name called, come to the room next door."

With that Iruka sensei left and the class resumed their conversations.

Naruto was fidgeting again.

 _Great._

When Rin is called into the room he is surprised to see that it wasn't built like a normal classroom. Instead the room was void of anything besides a chalkboard and a table hold rows of head protectors. Standing behind it stood Iruka and another man. Rin didn't know him very well but recognized him as another academy teacher and chunin, Mizuki.

Iruka gave a sight nod to the middle of the room. "You may begin when ready.

Taking his stance, Rin took a deep breath, forming the correct hand movements. He didn't even need to finish them to know he would pass. While normally jutsu were difficult to perform, he'd been practicing this particular one since he was taught. Clones were after all very useful.

There was a soft 'poof' and when he turned, there stood a trio perfectly identical red heads. The clones flickered their own blue eyes to the two men and raised their eyebrows as if to say _well?_ Rin mirrored the expression.

With a snort Iruka handed him a head protector.

"Congratulations," they both said.

Accepting the protector, he banished the clones with a hard poke to the ribs. "What about Naruto?"

Rin what the answer was to that was Iruka sighed and Mizuki looked down. "He did not pass."

"Then I can't accept this." Was his response, it was the same as the last three times.

Immediately Iruka looked sharply at the boy. "You will not do this again Rin. You already earned the right to wear the protector of the Leaf and I will not allow you to be held back because of your brother."

"What do you mean _'you will not allow me'!?_ I can't become a ninja without Naruto! I-"

"You will," Iruka interrupted. "I understand your situation is...different, but your responsibility is first to Kohona and her people. You became a ninja for a reason, remember this."

Rin held his mouth shut, punching down the urge to start yelling some more. It obviously wouldn't solve anything.

Giving the two a stiff bow, he turned on his toes and marched to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

How dare he! Who did Iruka sensei think he was!? He worked hard to get this useless thing, he should have the right to give it back! Besides... Rin definitely didn't deserve it. Not really anyway. He didn't become a ninja for _Kohona_ or her ungrateful people! He did it for Naruto, to protect his brother and help him on his quest to become Hokage.

Naruto...

Reaching the doors to go outside he felt his annoyance drain out of him. What the hell were they going to do now? Becoming a ninja was Naruto's dream and with this being his last chance...he literally had nothing left going for him. Unless Teuchi took pity and hired the blonde to be a taste tester.

Walking outside he didn't bother looking for Naruto in the crowd, instead he started walking towards their normal meeting spot. Very rarely did anyone besides the occasional underclassmen come near the old tree swing and as they didn't bother with the older students problems, the twins didn't mind sharing the space.

"Yo," he muttered to the blonde, nudging his shoulder affectionately.

Naruto barely looked up from the dirt covered ground. "You pass?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rin said just as soft. "You want to go get ramen?," he asked in hope of cheering is bother up with his favorite food.

"Nah, I'm gonna take a walk."

With that Naruto slide off the swing and out of the school grounds, not even noticing when a pair of mothers both shot him a glare then smirked.

Just great.

As day slowly fell to night Rin found himself beginning worry. Whatever anger he had earlier had been eaten up by a dark, deep monster pit in his stomach and left no room for anything else.

Naruto hadn't come home from his walk and he probably hadn't eaten too. On top of that it was completely useless to go searching for him. When Naruto really didn't want to be found, he wasn't.

Any other time Rin was secretly proud.

Now though? Rin just wanted him to come home so he could hug him then smack him silly for making him feel this way. It was _horrible_.

Eventually he tried to get some sleep only to be woken up barely an hour later by frantic knocking on the door. He rushed to open it.

"Iruka sensei?"

The man was out of breath and sweaty, with deep lines of worry etched into his face. He looked _old._

"Where's Naruto?" He said breathlessly, searching what he could see of the small apartment through the doorway.

"Wha? He's..." Quickly he went back to when he first woke. The room had been empty. "Not here."

Iruka cursed and suddenly Rin felt sick.

"Why?"

"Naruto stole an important scroll from the Hokage's home tonight. He's wanted for questioning. Do you know where he might be?"

What?

Rin stared at the man in shock. Naruto stole something something so important that he had ninja running after him? Sure he was hurting but he wasn't stupid!

Remembering Iruka's he quickly shook his head, "No! He hasn't been home all day."

Iruka cursed again and guilt flooded his eyes.

"I'm going to look for him. _Stay here._ " He said it seriously enough that had Rin nodding.

Accepting his confirmation that he'll stay put, Iruka left as quickly as he came, leaving Rin crumbled to the floor once the door closed.

This was ridiculous! Why would Naruto do something that would more than likely label him as a traitor? He loved this village more than anything despite it's flaws.

He wouldn't just leave him alone here

 _Yes he would,_ whispered a nasty little voice in the back of his head. _He was certainly angry enough. Why would he want to stay with you when you stole his dream?_

 _Shut up,_ Rin growled back. _You don't know what you're talking about._

The voice said nothing to that.

The next two painstakingly slow hours were spent pacing around the house. His fingers were tingling from the constant wringing he was doing, and he was about to rip his hair out.

He was about to say screw it, and go searching for Naruto himself, when low and behold the blonde walked through the door with Iruka at his side.

They were absolutely filthy. They were both covered in dirt and leaves, blood oozing from small cuts and scraps, and bruises were slowly forming from what skin Rin could see.

And...well they were _smiling._

You couldn't blame him for the white blinding rage he felt and whatever they saw on his face quickly wiped the grins off theirs.

"You IDIOT!," he shrieked, knocking Naruto to the ground, smacking whatever he could hit before crushing him into a hug.

"What the hell!?," he then screamed at Iruka who had the decency to look scared. Honestly what the fuck!? Here he was about to be sick with worry and then they come in laughing as if nothing was wrong?

Saving Iruka's skin, Naruto immediately started to tell the story of what happened. Of how Mizuki told him of a secret scroll, that if he learned a jutsu from it he would become a ninja. How he spent hours in the forest learning the shadow clone jutsu, and how after he finished Iruka and Mizuki found him.

Here Iruka cut him off to tell Rin of their battle, skipping over the not quite discovery of the Nine Tails, which was still a village secret and if Naruto was going to tell him, he wanted it to happen when he wasn't there.

Their tale ended with Naruto getting Iruka's head protector and Mizuki getting passed on to a interrogator to be questioned. No matter how angry Rin had felt, it didn't stop how proud he was. This was nothing compared to he felt about Mizuki though. He'll pay.

At least they didn't need to worry about Naruto being a civilian. That would be hell.

 **A/N Well I don't know what the heck happened but thanks ya'll!**


End file.
